Not all pictures burn
by MidnightLightSky
Summary: The twins are separated, Hikaru had a good life, as for Kaoru...Not so much. Kaoru refuses to get help, why would he need it? Everyone will just turn on him. Right? Hikaru is determent to help his little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I hope you like this story. I had a dream of it and well got to writing.

* * *

Screams slowly calmed, Mrs. Hitachiin smiled in relief. She smiled holding the oldest twin. Mr. Hitachiin frowned looking at the other. "One will leave. We only wanted one." The wife looked saddened "No... Its bot right..." She clutched the older boy in her arms. "We can only pay for one!" Mr. Hitachiin said raising his voice then sighed holding the little twin "You can choose who we keep" He added calmly. The wife cried but held the oldest. "The oldest, Hikaru will stay" Mr. Hitachiin nodded "One week from today, I will put Kaoru up for adoption"

A week had passed, Mrs. Hitachiin, Anna held a sleeping Hikaru as Mr. Hitachiin, Rick drove taking a silent Kaoru away. While Rick was driving, he glared at Kaoru and pulled over and grabbed the baby then walked out and into an ally and just dropped Kaoru "Maybe you will die here Kaoru. I hope to never see you again you stupid kid" And with that he left the crying Kaoru. A woman with blond hair names Stella picked up Kaoru and hummed him to sleep. "Your safe now, Kaoru" She then took him to her old dirty apartment. "Its not much but I wont abandon you" She laid him on her bed and there was a bang on the door. Stella ran to the door and opened it then backed up. "You haven't been paying Stella" A tall man in black said "Please don't cut me off... I cant pay yet... But what if I got someone to work for you to pay... I can barely pay for what I have now.." The man glared "Who?" Stella pointed to the sleeping child "Kaoru..." The man, Alex shoved Stella away and looked at the boy. "Fine, he starts the moment he turn 10. I wont cut you off" With that he left. Stella held the child and cried "What have I done?"

Five years passed. Hikaru's family had luck. Anna and Rick got better jobs, a new house and got Hikaru a baby sitter. Yes they were happy...Well most of the time. Hikaru played with his toys. "Rick, we could have kept Kaoru. We would have made it." Anna missed her other son dearly. Rick however was great to get rid of Kaoru. "An, he is gone. Get over it. We only need Hikaru" Rick picked up his son who paid very little attention "I know, and I love him" She hugged Rick and Hikaru.

Kaoru and his mother however. they were struggling. Stella had non-pleasant jobs and was sometimes gone for a week or two. Kaoru hugged his mother who had just got home "Mommy!" Stella hugged Kaoru tightly and drank some beer but still sober "Hello Kaoru, are you okay?" Kaoru nodded "Yes mommy. Are you okay?" He asked back and Stella sighed "Just a little tired" She held him close. Kaoru looked at his mother and helped her to bed. Once Stella was asleep, Kaoru got a marker and drew on the floor since he had no paper. After a hour there was a bang. Stella was up and dressed and opened the door "I will be ready in a second...Master..." Stella went to Kaoru and hugged him tightly "Be good" With that she had left. The five year old closed the door and went to the kitchen to scrape up some food. The five year old learned how to cook so he could eat something.

More years had passed and the twins were now 15, starting high school. Kaoru had a hard life, now its worse. Hikaru's life is better then before but he was seeking answers.

* * *

So yea, tell me what you think. I will be continuing when I have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Ok so I got a longer chapter for you and yea... Enjoy

* * *

Kaoru got to school a hour late from how far he lived. 'Great way to start the school year' He thought. His hair was orange but dirty and messy. Kaoru wore a blue T-Shirt, black sweater and really badly ripped up jeans. Kaoru found his locker and opened it quickly. _Smack! _Kaoru looked only to see someone fall and hold their head. "Oww..." Muttered the girl, at lest it sounded like a girl. "Oh! Sorry uhh.." He offered to help the person up. "Thanks.. Wait.. So I am seeing you everywhere now Hikaru?" Kaoru looked confused "Hikaru?" He was very confused, he just met the girl. "Yes that's your name, unless you are trying to trick me... Wow you change fast" Now Kaoru was more confused. "Wait... First I am sorry for hitting you, second who is Hikaru, I am Kaoru and third...ly who are you?" The girl laughed "Fine I will play along 'Kaoru' I am Haruhi. Well I have class. Remember you agreed to eat lunch with me and my friends" She then left and Kaoru went to class.

Hikaru was sitting in cooking class then saw Haruhi "Hey!" He called and Haruhi smiled and walked to him "Who are you now? And how do you suddenly change like that?" Hikaru stood dumbfounded "Huh? I was different before?" Haruhi stared at him "You called yourself Kaoru and dressed like you were in some gang" 'Kaoru?... I remember mom and dad talk about a Kaoru' Hikaru thought then he looked at his friend "I can assure you that was not me..." Haruhi looked shocked "Well we can look into that later" Hikaru nodded, he was confused big time. Hikaru partnered himself up with Haruhi. "So what do you think we will make?" Haruhi asked and Hikaru shrugged "Maybe something easy like cereal" He joked and Haruhi giggled "Maybe" Then the teacher walked in "Alright class, today we are making cereal" Haruhi and Hikaru looked at each other shocked. Hikaru laughed "Whats so funny?" The teacher barked "Sorry Ma'am its just...I jinxed it" The teacher glared "Mr. Hitachi I know its the start of the year but please stop" Hikaru looked at the teacher and grinned "Yes mother" The class laughed but the teacher was in fact Anna "Don't push it." Hikaru smiled and went to work "Love you too mom" Anna sighed and smiled throwing an egg at him "Love you son" The class looked shocked but saw Hikaru's grin and they grinned "Okay, whoever gets my mom to run out of class will not get detention by her for this semester" Then it started. Eggs, milk, flour, sugar, and whatever food they found was thrown. Eventually Anna ran out as a mess "Hikaru wont you get in trouble?" Haruhi asked "Nah. We do this at home all the time" They laughed then the bell rang. Math. Blech it was Hikaru's next class. When Hikaru got to class his books dropped. In the back sat a orange haired twin "Uhhh" Kaoru looked up from sketching and looked at Hikaru. "Hey Kaoru, you okay?" Hikaru looked up and behind him where stood Kyoya, Hikaru heard a little of him but not much."Kyoya, are you really that stupid?" Kaoru was now looking back up. "Hmm? No I am not, I was meaning you. And it would seem you have a twin." Kyoya went beside Kaoru. Hikaru sat a little away from them. "You have the stuff right?" Kyoya asked and Kaoru nodded. "Yes but I have to run home first." 'What were they talking about?' Hikaru wondered as he tuned everyone out.

Soon it was lunch. Kaoru walked with Kyoya. They were talking at a table only for Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki who was in Kaoru's Science came. "So twinny, why are you and your friend alone?" Kaoru glared "So why did your family leave me to die?" Kyoya looked around "I found Honey and Mori" Kaoru stood "Lets go" Kaoru was hurt. His family gave him up to die. It was too much for him. Seeing that after school, he and Kyoya had to go to work at a restaurant, he did like it though mind you. But that started at 3, ended at 8. Then he had to find Kyoya and they go to a drug ring. That started at 9 and ended at 12 am, then Kaoru would go home, possibly get beat by his new father, Stella's master. Then homework that would last till 4 am, sleep then wake up and go to school then repeat. Mori and Honey and well Kyoya were the only ones who knew. Mori and Honey always wanted to help but Kaoru refused. He did not need more people dragged into this. All Kaoru wanted was to be loved, and he was..Well until he turned 10. That's when it all turned. His mother only cared for her master and drugs, and Kaoru was now almost always beaten. Sometimes he was close to death. And now with a twin, that's one more to block out of his life, he doest want more people to go through hell. Not like he does.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Now I am gonna sleep


End file.
